Episode 6651 (26th September 2007)
Plot Hayley refuses to come down from the flat and Roy doesn't know what to do. Becky goes up to see her and is shocked at the cut on her face. Jamie and Violet set off for Birmingham where Carol, Jamie's mum, is getting married to an ex-alcoholic. Hayley explains to Becky how she wishes she hadn't taken Roy's advice as now she's lost her son for ever. Becky's concerned and forces Roy to go and talk to her. Hayley tells Roy she'll never listen to his advice again and walks out. Cilla arrives back from the States having had a fabulous time. She shocks Fiz by presenting her with a designer handbag for her birthday. After dinner Paul takes Jack, Vera and Molly to the Rovers leaving Tyrone to do the washing-up. Tyrone's not happy. John gives Fiz an iPod for her birthday and she's made up. Sally tries to discuss the play with John but he gives her short shrift. Sally's put out. Jamie and Violet return from Carol's wedding. It's clear that they've enjoyed each other's company and didn't mind being mistaken as a couple. Sean takes Marcus back to No.11 where they put on some music. Violet asks them to turn it down and Sean's miffed. Becky finds Hayley alone in a café. She tries to talk her into coming home but Hayley refuses saying the trust and respect she had for Roy has now gone. Becky phones Roy and tells him Hayley is staying with her. Roy's a broken man. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Carla Connor - Alison King *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Paul Clayton - Tom Hudson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *John Stape - Graeme Hawley Guest cast *Wilf Morton - Rodney Litchfield Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street in Weatherfield *Unnamed café Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Hayley hides away in the flat, blaming Roy for ruining her relationship with Christian, Becky intervenes and encourages Roy to sort things out; and Jamie and Violet get back from Carol's wedding, where they seem to have grown closer. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,070,000 viewers (3rd place). *Due to the Rugby World Cup, the episode due to be transmitted on Friday 28th September was moved to Sunday 30th September, broadcast along with the usual episode for that evening in an extended hour-long edition. Category:2007 episodes